Treaty of Mutual Recognition (Starland-UPUC-Lowsia-Scandel-Sovia-Hanood)
TREATY OF MUTUAL RECOGNITION Starland-UPUC-Scandel-Lowsia-Sovia-Hanood September 5, 2010 We the People of the Kingdom of Starland, and in Royal Senate, hereby officially recognize the nations, people, and governments of the United Provinces Under Chance, the Kingdom of Lowsia, Scandel, the Republic of Sovia, and the Republic of Hanood as sovereign and independent micronations. This document hereby states that the nations, citizens, and governments of the Kingdom of Starland, United Provinces Under Chance, the Kingdom of Lowsia, Scandel, the Republic of Sovia, and the Republic of Hanood mutual recognize each other's sovereignty and independence on this date, the fifth of September in the year of the Lord two thousand and ten. Since July of two thousand and ten, the Kingdom of Starland and the UPUC have had strained relations due to Starland's foreign policies. The UPUC and Scandel have fought a war after an act of aggression by the Scandel military. However, it is through a diplomatic talk and this alliance that we respect each other's sovereignty and independence and set the guidelines for all parties. The Kingdom of Starland officially recognizes the governments of the United Provinces Under Chance, the Kingdom of Lowsia, Scandel, the Republic of Sovia, and the Republic of Hanood, its citizens, and all matters of United Provinces Under Chance, the Kingdom of Lowsia, Scandel, the Republic of Sovia, and the Republic of Hanood thereof as free, independent and sovereign. Starland cannot under any circumstance denounce and/or threaten these nations' sovereignty. Starland cannot impose any law or jurisdiction over United Provinces Under Chance, the Kingdom of Lowsia, Scandel, the Republic of Sovia, and the Republic of Hanood or its citizens nor prohibit their right to govern without the permission of their respected governments. The United Provinces Under Chance, the Kingdom of Lowsia, Scandel, the Republic of Sovia, and the Republic of Hanood officially recognize the Royal Government of the Kingdom of Starland, its citizens, and all matters of Starland thereof as free, independent and sovereign. The United Provinces Under Chance, the Kingdom of Lowsia, Scandel, the Republic of Sovia, and the Republic of Hanood cannot under any circumstance denounce and/or threaten this sovereignty. The United Provinces Under Chance, the Kingdom of Lowsia, Scandel, the Republic of Sovia, and the Republic of Hanood cannot impose any law or jurisdiction over Starland or its citizens nor prohibit their right to govern without the permission of the Starland Royal Government. If any nation violates the sovereignty of the other, this treaty is broken. This is waived in the case of Scandel and the UPUC in accordance and respect with Article 2 of the Treaty of Hazad. The UPUC will partially govern Scandel, the CKA and the UPUC Ranger Police will have jurisdiction in Scandel, and a UPUC Parliament will vote on laws in Scandel. It is also waived in the case of the UPUC in Lowsia due to instability there and the threat of the UPUC's national security. This mutual recognition treaty is effective as of September the fifth in the year of the Lord two thousand and ten. ''Her Royal Majesty Victoria I, Queen of Starland and Emperess of Pluto'' - Head of State, Minister of Foreign Affairs ''Her Excellency Allie Hunter, Prime Minister of Starland and Viceroy of Pluto ''- Executive Head of Royal Government ''Her Honor Destiny Elmo, President of Starland and Chancellor of Pluto'' - Legislative Head of Royal Government ''Everett II, King of Scandel'' ''Chairman Chance, United Provinces Under Chance '''Secretary-General of the UPUC', United Provinces Under Chance ''Secretary General of the UPUC and King Mark Densworth, Kingdom of Lowsia'' ''Liam Sheldraw, President of the Republic of Sovia'' ''Robert Equwa, President of the Republic of Hanood'' Category:Treaties